Three Small Words
by spikescrypt
Summary: Ron says three small words that maybe he shouldn't have.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I just like to pretend that I do.**

**A/N: This fic will be three chapters long, one chapter for each day that takes place. **

**Summary: Ron says three small words that maybe he shouldn't have.  
**

**Three Small Words **

**By spikescrypt **

**Day 1**

If someone were eavesdropping on them all that they would be able to hear would be raspy moans and excited whimpers. If they were able to see into the room they would undoubtedly be able to make out the two shapes in the dark intertwined lovingly together.

Later, her head resting on his broad chest, his hands fisted in her long hair tenderly stroking each strand.

"Mmm," she sighs perfectly content and sated.

"Better every time eh love?"

"Amazing every single time, that's for sure."

He chuckles happily and kisses her sweetly, he can never get enough of her kisses and he most likely never will. And that is just fine with him.

"Ready for another go?"

She giggles like a silly little schoolgirl not even caring that she has been out of school for quite some time.

She tells him no she is not ready for another go but her straying hands below the covers are a dead giveaway.

Kissing his way up her body, he stops beside her ear to whisper three small words.

"You are mine."

Suddenly, she jumps off the bed covering herself with a sheet.

"I am most certainly not yours Ronald Weasley, nor am I anyone else's. I am my own person and therefore do not belong to anyone!"

Indignant, she storms out of the room leaving a very surprised Ron in her wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2**

They are at a Christmas party held by Hermione's bosses at the Ministry. It is infinitely boring and Ron cannot stop himself from yawning in her coworkers face. He is received with a reproaching look from Hermione but when she turns away he notices her smirking. He knows then that she is just as bored as he is and he cannot wait until they leave, so that the real entertainment can begin.

She is wearing a deep velvet gown and two delicate clips hold up her hair, which has already started to come out of its bun. He thinks she is the most beautiful woman there. He touches the small of her back and traces the contours of her body over her dress. He wants nothing more at that moment then to take that dress off of her.

They leave the party early and to Ron's utmost delight the dress most certainly does come off. Gentle touches and fiery kisses take hold and Ron loses all his senses.

"You are mine," he says again

Angrily, she pushes him away calling him a great prat and a few other choice words that he didn't think she knew.

"You haven't changed a bit Ronald, not a single bit. You are exactly the same as when we were in school and you kept pestering me about whom I was going to the Yule Ball with. You wouldn't let up then and now you are doing the exact same thing.

She continues to rave furiously and he knows he will not be getting lucky tonight.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The reason the chapters are so short is because I wrote this as a one-shot but posted it as three chapters to try and get more reviews. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, here's the last chapter. **

**Day 3**

He is more nervous then he has ever been in his life. His hands are trembling, his knees are shaking and he thinks he might be sick. He does one final check to ensure that everything is ready and a moment later Hermione arrives.

She gasps as she sees the hundred candles he has lit and marvels at the huge dinner set elegantly on the table.

"What's all this?" She asks breathless.

Ron pulls a chair out for her and she sits down looking at all the food in amazement. All her favorites are there along with a pint of butterbeer. There is also a selection of chocolate sweets for dessert, knowing Ron this does not surprise her since he always did have a sweet tooth.

'Did you make all this yourself?"

"Well mum helped a bit," he said blushing.

She raised an eyebrow in amusement. "A bit?"

"Well okay, she helped a lot actually."

They laugh and Hermione tucks in hungrily but Ron seems preoccupied and barely touches his food. If Hermione knew anything about her boyfriend it was that nothing interfered with his appetite except when there was something wrong.

"What is it, is there something you want to tell me?" She bit her lip nervously not quite sure what he wanted too say.

He cannot speak at first but raw emotion urges him forward. He kneels before her and pulls from his pocket a simple black box. Inside is the most beautiful diamond ring Hermione has ever seen.

"You and I have been through a lot together Hermione. There have been some days that seemed like pure hell and others that have been absolute bliss. No matter what life threw at us though, we were able to get though it together. That's all I want, the promise that you will be by my side for everything that life has to throw at us. Please Hermione, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Tears streaming down her face she kneels down on the floor next to him and takes his cheeks in her hands kissing him tenderly.

"So is that a yes?" He asks when she pulls away.

"That most definitely is a yes."

They kiss again but it is no longer tender, it is urgent and forceful. He carries her to the bedroom where they disrobe and cannot stop touching each other. It is impossible to get close enough; even when he is buried deep inside her she still tries to get him closer. He bites her neck and she cries out in pleasure and then he whisper the words once again.

"You are mine."

This time she does not argue, it has taken three days for her to final understand, but now she knows that it is true. She is unconditionally his and the thought is terrifying yet exhilarating.

"Yes, I'm yours. Only yours," she agrees.

But she is not done, she still has three small words to say too him.

"And you're mine."

"You'd better believe it," he laughs feeling happier then he could have ever imagined, and too think it took only three small words.

**The End.**


End file.
